Falling - Chapter 8
Niall’s POV* It was Harry. Thank goodness. If it was Alexis I wouldn’t be able to control myself. “Hey,” I said to Harry. “Can I come in?” “Yeah, of course,” I said, giving Harry a small smile. Harry strolled in, flicking his hair, “Alexis.” I stopped and closed the door softly, “What?” Harry smiled at me, “What do you think about Alexis?” I gave him a strange look. What was he playing at? “Uh…” I blushed and lowered my head. “She’s nice, I guess.” Harry raised his eyebrows, “And what about her looks?” Why was Harry doing this to me? “She’s OK, I’ve s-seen better,” I said nervously, lies spilling out of my mouth. Harry smiled, “Thanks mate.” I stared into his green eyes. Damn, he likes Alexis. “Okay, I’ll catch you later?” Harry said, patting my back as he walked past me. I frowned, “Yeah, sure.” Harry opened my door, turning the handle swiftly with his large hands. He walked out of my room and stole a quick glance at me before closing the door. I groaned, hoping Harry didn’t hear me. I relaxed my tensed muscles and threw myself onto the queen sized bed. I heard the springs slightly move as I face planted into the soft blankets and pillows. Harry will obviously win over Alexis. He always does. I wish I had a chance with her. She probably has a boyfriend anyways. Overall, Harry will still get her. I sighed, rolling over onto my back. I stared up at the plain celling, thinking about the girl I will never get to call my own. *Alexis’s POV* I was lying down, cuddling my large amount of furry pillows. I closed my eyes, sinking deeper into the mass of softness. All I could think about was him. I listened to his voice every single day, over and over again. I thought about his sparkling blue eyes. I wonder if he would ever look at me the way that I wanted him to. Lust. I want him to see lust whenever he sees me or thinks about me. I want him to make me feel like I was the only girl in the world. Like I was the one, and he was the keeper. I sighed. No. Louis would never love me like the way that I love him. I bit my lip and thought about the way that he would hold me if- No, Alexis. You have to stop. He has a girlfriend! My train of thoughts were interrupted by a ringtone. My ringtone. I carried myself out of bed and over to my desk, where my phone was. I reached my desk and grabbed my bleeping phone. Without looking at the caller ID, I clicked the green button with a telephone on it and raised my iPhone to my ear. “Hello?” I simply said. I stumbled back onto my bed and flopped down, enjoying the softness of the pillows. “Hey Lexi,” said a voice through the phone. I stopped and my eyes widened. Oh. My. God. “H-hi Sasha,” my voice trembled. What the hell is happening? Why is she calling me? I thought she hated me! “How are you?” Sasha said, cautiously. I sat up, my head feeling a bit heavy, “Um… Okay I guess. What about you?” “I’m great!” her voice became cheerful. “That’s ni-” “Do you want to know why?” She said excitedly, cutting me off. “Uh, yeah sure,” my eyebrows furrowed together and I gripped the edge of my mattress hard. “I got,” she said slowly. What? A new friend? “A boyfriend!” she squealed, making me hold the phone further away from my ear. “Wow. That’s great,” I said, completely lifelessly. “Aren’t you happy for me?” Sasha said. I could literally see her worried face, making me feel bad. “Yeah, of course. But it’s a bit hard when…” “When what?” Sasha said. I sighed, “When we’re not talking.” “What do you mean? We’re talking right now.” I shook my head, “No, no. I mean…” I breathed in, “Two days ago. The phone call. Ya know it kinda…” “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry Lexi. I completely spaced, I forgot to tell you afterwards.” I paused, “Excuse me?” “See, that morning, I got a phone call from my boyfriend, Jackson, well he wasn’t my boyfriend then but anyways. He called me and asked if I wanted to go into town with him and I said yes. He told me that I should also bring you because his friend, Noah, was there with Jackson. So, I went to go get ready and then after thirty minutes Jackson and Noah were at my door and I heard them talking-” “So, you listened into their conversation and their conversation was bad?” I said, frowning. Sasha breathed in deeply, “Yes.” Category:Falling Category:Fanfiction Category:One direction Category:Niall Horan